starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
Time Taken: One round. Specializations: Specific language known — Wookiee, Huttese, Bocce, Ewok. NOTE: The Languages skill primary function is to determine the number of languages your character can learn. The common language of the Known Galaxy is Basic. Most people speak it — if not as their main language, they are at least fluent in it — and virtually everyone can understand it. However, some areas of the galaxy are so isolated that Basic is rarely spoken. Some aliens can't or refuse to speak Basic. For example, Wookiees can understand Basic, but, because of the structure of their mouths, usually cannot speak it. Ewoks do not normally understand Basic, but can learn it fairly easily. The languages skill is used to determine whether or not a character understands something in another language. If the character wants to say something in a language in which he isn't fluent (see "specialization" below) increase the difficulty by two levels. The base difficulty depends on the language's complexity and structure compared to Basic (or any other language the character knows): * Very Easy: Dialect of Basic, uses many common slang words or phrases. * Easy: Common language related to Basic. * Moderate: Common language, but not related to Basic (Huttese). * Difficult: Obscure language, not related to Basic (Wookiee). * Very Difficult: Extremely obscure language, such as one unique to a culture that has never been contacted before or a "dead" language; language that cannot be pronounced by the person trying to understand. * Heroic: Language where many concepts are beyond the character's understanding or experience. May include musical languages or languages dependent upon intricate body language. Modifiers: * +10 or more to character's roll: Idea is very simple. "No." "Yes." * + 1-5 to character's roll: Idea is simple. "I have a bad feeling about this." "Landspeeder — only 1,500 credits." * No modifier: Idea is of average complexity. "We're out of ammo." "Big explosion ... generators go 'boom'!" * '''+ 1-5 or more to difficulty: Idea is of above average complexity. "The stormtroopers are going to be charging over that ridge in 10 minutes." "3,000 credits for the 10 blasters, plus a crate of blaster power packs, and I'll give you my word that I won't tell anyone what a great deal you gave me." * +6-10 or more to difficulty: Idea is complex. "When the shield generator drops, Red Squadron will go for the ion cannons along the hull, while Blue Squadron will concentrate their fire on the bridge. Until then, try to defend each other from the TIE fighters." * +11-20 or more to difficulty: Idea is very complex. "From a sociological point of view, the culture of the Ithorians is wholly dedicated to to the metaphors of their first great poet and philosopher, Tiethiagg. His aptitude for understanding the unique herd culture and how it related to the individual, and how each Ithorian had to contribute to the health of the planet as a whole ..." Category:Skills Category:Knowledge Skills